


Driving You Wild, Ready Set GO ! Final part

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Fire, Gangs, Hot, Leadership, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Rivals, Speeding, majijo girls - Freeform, tuned cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: The race ended, but the girls already need to get back behind the wheel for the final one, the survival of Majijo ! Yuko and Salt are in front, knowing that they have only one shot...





	Driving You Wild, Ready Set GO ! Final part

Shaku : (overexcited as ever, almost blowing out her voice) THIS IS CRAZY THIS IS CRAZYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON GUYS I CAN’T HEAR YOU, MAKE SOME NOISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THEM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL JAPAN NEEDS TO HEAR YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ISLANDS AROUND, COUNTRYSIDE, EVERYWHERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yankiis were getting crazy, screaming, hitting the floor with iron bars, baseball bats, anything, and using smoke bombs.

Gakuran : SADO, TORIGOYA, CHOUKOKU COME ON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga : OTABE, SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katsuzetsu : NEW GEN, NEW GEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : (improvising a dance move) OLD GEN YEAH, OLD GEN YEAH, YEAH YEAH YEAAAH !!!!!

Shaku : CHOUKOKU, CHOUKOKU WHO’S ACCELERATING CHOUKOKU’S WHO’S GIVING ALL SHE HAVE THE FIGHTER IS FURIOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : Sorry Choukoku but Rappappas won’t let you pass !!!! (accelerating)

Otabe : Agree, but we won’t let you either !!!! (hitting Sado and Torigoya’s car)

Torigoya : Go join defeat !!!!! (Sado hit Otabe back)

Shaku : I DON’T KNOW IF THEY’LL ARRIVE WITH ENTIRE CARS IF THEY KEEP PLAYING QUIDDITCH TO THE FINISH LINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE HOPE SO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SAVAGE EVERYBODY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOUKOKU OH GOD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : (serious) Yuko… this is between the two of us !!!!!

Yuko : (smiling) It’s always cool to compete with you Choukoku !!

Choukoku : This is more than that for me..!!!! (accelerating)

Yuko : I know !! (smiling) That’s exciting haha !!!! (accelerating)

Salt : Don’t forget me !!! (catching up with them)

Yuko : (smiled) Hey !!

Otabe : Wait a minute !!! (accelerating)

Sado : Clear the way !!!!

Torigoya : It’ll be the revolution !!!! Wooooo !!!

Shaku : WAIT ARE THEY PLANNING TO FINISH ALL AT THE SAME TIME ??????!!!!!! NO NO I DON’T THINK SO CAUSE THIS IS DANGEROUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : GET OUT EVERYONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : GUYS, IS IT BAKAMONO OVER THERE ?????!!!!!

Shaku : NO WAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOH LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BAKAMONO IS STILL HERE, QUICKLY CATCHING UP WITH THE GIRLS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the yankiis screamed, cheering for the Queen.

The girls looked in their mirrors, serious and a bit surprised.

Bakamono : I’LL SEND YOU HOME OLD RAPPAPPAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : SO THEY’RE 7 NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : YEAH, BAKAMONOOO !!!!!!!

Yoga : GO BAKAMONO !!!!!!!

Yuko : Nice, but it’s too late !!! (accelerating)

Choukoku imitated her and the others followed.

Shaku : YUKO IS BREAKING AWAY BUT CHOUKOKU IS IN HER BACK AGAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOUKOKU, CHOUKOKU PASSING HER SHE PASSED HER SHE’S COMING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE’S COMIIIIIIING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the yankiis screamed, crazy, shouting the MMA girl’s name.

Shaku : WE GOT A WINNER NOW EVERYBODY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH, JUST A FEW METERS COME ON, COME OOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH A DRIIIIIIFT, THE DRIFT OF VICTORYYYYYY AND WOOOOOOOOOOOH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE WON THE RAAAACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jumping on the table, Freemasons Feat. Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Heartbreak (Make Me A Dancer Club Mix) song played from 7:02 mins to 8:03.* THE RAPPAPPAS OLD GEN ARE THE WINNEEEEEEEEERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE LOST MY VOIIIIICE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : YEAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

She finished her drift in front of yankiis who were crazy, then quickly got out of her car, pointing at her Rappappas with a huge smile while running around, as these ones jumped on her, happy.

Gekikara : YUKOOO !!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : YEAAAH !!!!!!!!!!

Torigoya : YOU DID IT SWEETIE !!!!!!!!

Sado : YUKO..!!!!!!!!

Yuko : Hahahahaaa !!!! We won guys !!!!! (high fived them)

Magic : (frustrated) Damn, no way..!!!!!!!

Team Hinabe : NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Katabutsu : I can’t believe it !!!!!!!

Shaku : AFTER 2 YEARS, YUKO RETURNED TO HER WINNING WAYS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNBELIEVABLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE OLD GEN DESTROYED THIS RACE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS REALLY TIGHT UNTIL THE END CAUSE CHOUKOKU WAS ABOUT TO WIN THIS, WE WERE SURE IT’D BE HER BUT NO, SHE FINISHED BEHIND !!!!!!!!!! THEN SALT FOLLOWED, SADO AND TORIGOYA, OTABE A..

Bakamono : (coming like a missile) MOVE, MOVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone panicked, quickly getting out of the road as they saw the Queen with her car smoking. She just had the time to get out of it as it blew up !

Bakamono : OOOOH OOOOOOOOH MY CAR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WUEEEEEEEEEEH WHOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (playing) ..AND BAKAMONO WHO ALMOST KILLED US ALL HERE !!!!

Everyone laughed.

Yuko went to congratulate Choukoku, the two talked a bit before they laughed, then she congratulated Salt (fist bumped her), Otabe and Bakamono. The Rappappas from both gen were congratulating each other, all smiling before Team Hinabe, Team Hormone, Daruma, Center, Nezumi, Gakuran and Maeda joined them.

Shaku : RAPPAPPAS EVERYOOOOOOOOONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THINK YOU CAN GIVE A BIG CLAP FOR CHOUKOKU AND THESE GIRLS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (showing Sado, Torigoya, Otabe, Bakamono and Salt) THEY GAVE US A WONDERFUL SHOW TONIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the yankiis clapped, screamed like crazy. Shibuya hugged Choukoku, Otabe took Salt’s energy drink and drank it making this one smile, Bakamono was playing with Yoga and Magic, while Sado and Torigoya talked with Black and Gekikara. Yuko turned to the yankiis, doing the victory sign, smiling.

Shaku : THE MAJIJO LEADEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WINNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yankiis were screaming, some asking Yuko to kiss them.

Ookabuki : (smiling) Time to open the champagne !!!

Antonio : Well, you’ll have to wait a little for the celebration !

BOOOOOOOOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : What the..????!!!!

Everyone turned around, seeing Gekioko girls, followed by Yabakune’s ones with the previous gen too.

Head : The party is gonna be bloody.

Otabe : What are they doing here ??!!

Coby : (smiling) We wanna drink with you too…

Souchou : Too baaaad, you thought of having fun without us ???!!!

Sado : You’re not invited here !

Yoga : This is a private one, we don’t remember sending you flyers. 

Shirogiku : (smiling) When it’s in a open area we can’t ignore it…

Kurobara : The more we are better it is, right ? For once we have the most dangerous gangs reunited, hehehe !!

Gekkou : Heyy, CUNTER !!!

Yabakune and Gekioko laughed mockingly, all Majijo was serious and silent.

Center : (sighing, arms crossed, little smile) Are you gonna come with a stupid name everytime or what is it ??!! Cause it’d be great if you could at least memorize something properly in your life, unless you start to have Alzheimer’s ! Oh sorry, I forgot that you’re still a baby so you can’t understand anything…

Majijo yankiis laughed mockingly, excepted the girls who just smiled.

Antonio : Tss ! Yuko ?

Yuko : (serious) Yeah ?!

Antonio : Are you still alive ?

Yuko : Sorry, I think you’re confusing me with my twins sisters…

All Majijo laughed again.

Coby : Anyway. We don’t meet each other a lot !

Shibuya : Hanging around with bitches doesn’t match our reputation.

All Majijo clapped, whistling.

Souchou : Enough playing otherwise we’ll still here till tomorrow !

Yuko : Seeing the old and new Yabakune plus Gekioko together, you’re all looking for fighting us.

Antonio : (smiling) You’re ruining the whole thing Yuko ! We didn’t come here for that, though we could do it…

Souchou : We’re the most dangerous gangs in the city, so we need to share a little ! 

Yuko : What do you mean ?!

Souchou : There are too many of us… that’s why we’re gonna define some territories ! 

Black : Don’t you think you have enough already ?! 

Antonio : You, Majijos, became too much popular. So we’re asking you to give us 50 % of your area.

Bakamono : What ????!!!! Hey !!!!!!

Gakuran : Majijo is not a charity place where you eat pieces of cake as much as you wish !! 

Head : It’s a correct deal. If you do, we promise that we’ll never bother you again and be always fighting by your side.

Otabe : Why should we give our part to both of you ?! Our famous status is not the only reason ! The truth is that you’re planning something big and want to piss us off !!

Souchou : So, what do you decide Oshima ???!!!! Huh ??!!

Yuko : (serious) You already know that we won’t throw away half of our territory just like that. It belongs to us ! Why don’t you admit that you made an alliance between you to crush us and want to fight now, it’ll save some time !! I can’t believe you came all the way here just to show off all together !

Head : (slowly walking to her, stopping) Then… let’s decide it with leaders racing against each other. (looking alternatively at Salt and Yuko) If we win you give us Majijo. 

Yuko : (scoffed) Here we come, from 50 % it’s all Majijo now !

Salt : (serious) As if we’ll let you do that !

Antonio : You couldn’t stop us cause actually we kidnapped some of your girls who are about to be executed.

Torigoya : What ????!!!!

Souchou : And some of our members are already at Majijo, ready to burn it down.

Kamisori : Bullshit !!!!

Antonio : One move and we immediately kill the girls and destroy the place ! (showing her device with the Majijo girls being held hostage) If I were you I’d rather think twice before hitting us, cause a call can go like that you know…

Otabe : You bastards..!!!!

Souchou : If you don’t like it you can always drop your pants right now in front of us and give half of your territory ! (smiling) This way we’ll stop everything and everyone is saved !

Head : So… what do you choose ?

Yuko : (coming to her, faced her, fixed her, serious) You already know the answer so why don’t we start racing instead of wasting time ?! If we win, you’ll have to lick us and get the fuck outta here.

All the Majijo yankiis screamed, making noise.

Yuko : I hope you’re a good licker cause I hate the aggressive ones. (icy stare) 

Salt : Your tongues might be soggy after…

All Majijo screamed, shouting Yuko and Salt’s names, making noise. Souchou, Antonio and Head didn’t say anything, just like their girls, looking coldly at the Majijo leaders who stared back at them. Antonio, Souchou and Head went to their cars as all Gekioko and Yabakune cheered them, scanding “GEKIOKO !!!! GEKIOKO !!!! GEKIOKO !!!! YABA, YABA, YABAKUNE !!!! YABA, YABA, YABAKUNE !!!! YABAKUNE YEAH !!!!! YABAKUNE YEAH !!!!!” (the 2 Yabakune gens scanded their own differently to distinguish themselves from the previous and new ones, old with YABA, YABA, YABAKUNE and new with YABAKUNE YEAH)

Majijo yankiis, excepted all the main girls who were serious, cheered their leaders.

Shaku : All right people, here is coming another race totally different from the previous one !!!!! This is fuckin serious, it’s the race of Majijo’s life !!!!! We’re talking about our little sisters’s lives at Majijo and our home, our pride, our DNA well… WHERE WE COME FROM !!!!!!!!!!! THAT’S WHY IT’S NOT ABOUT YUKO OR SALT, OLD GEN OR NEW GEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT’S MAJIJO, MAJIJO AGAINST THOSE GEKIOKO AND YABAKUNE BITCHES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : It will also determine who is the strongest between the 3 !! 

Kokabuki : Yeah you’re right, but as it is it’s more like a one on one cause Gekioko and Yabakune are not enemies but friends so… What matters most to them is to destroy us. 

Minami : Yes. Yabakune or Gekioko, if one of them wins they succeeded ! That’s why this is dangerous, they’re strong. 

Jisedai : Our leaders are strong too !! We all know their strength whether it is street racing or fighting against people ! I’m sure we will make it !! 

Gakuran : (anxious) Let’s hope…….. 

Yuko : (who was with her Rappappas) All right. 

Sado : It’s tense. 

Yuko : Hahaha !!!! You’re as tense as I am Sado !! 

Shibuya : Those bitches won’t win it ! It’s our pride ! 

Gekikara : In Majijo we’re not friends, we’re family !!! 

Torigoya : Our love we’re spreading is stronger than anything !! 

Black : Yuko you will send them straight to Hell ! 

Yuko : (looking at them, focused) Majijo… is now in my hands ! 

All nodded as she did the same too, serious, before going to their car, readjusting her filet trucker cap while making a quick eye contact with Nezumi. This one smiled. 

Magic : Salt… it will be your victory..!! 

Bakamono : Yeah, you’re gonna kick them all off, in their asses like that !! (Acting like she was bumping into a car) BOOM !!!!!!! FUCK YOU !!!! 

Yoga : We believe in you..!! 

Salt : For Majijo’s sake… I’ll give everything !! (looking serious at her Rappappas, these ones nodding) 

She looked at Otabe who was a bit away from them but was listening. The Queens left as Salt slowly walked to her and stopped. 

Otabe : Salt… 

Salt : (holding down her hands, whispering) If I’m not coming back… (passionately kissed her, a very long kiss) 

Otabe : (a bit surprised) Hmph…!!! (Laughed, shaked her head) What are you talking about ??!! Of course you’ll come back…. (kissed her) 

Salt : (smiled a bit before getting serious, removing her necklace) I’d like to give you this… 

Otabe : But that’s… 

Salt : Keep it, please… this way I’ll be closer to you… (passionately kissed her again) 

Otabe : Honey… 

Salt hugged her tightly before going to her car, thinking, readjusting her snapback. Otabe was wondering why Salt’s lips were saltier than usual. This kiss had a particular taste, she felt it very well. She walked quickly to Sado. 

Otabe : Sado, what did Yuko tell you ??!! 

Sado : Eh ? Well, nothing special you know her, she’s always laughing ! (Smiled) Why ?! 

Bakamono : (putting her hand on Otabe’s shoulder, smiling) Don’t worry Otabe, Salt will show them Majijo’s real power !!

Gekikara : And with Yuko it’s 2 terrifying forces ! 

They all were going near to the others to watch quietly the race excepted Otabe who stayed immobile, looking blankly at Salt who was in the car. The crowd’s screams were getting louder as the 2 Majijo leaders roared up their engines, imitating Gekioko and Yabakune’s bosses. So much noise was made but for Otabe it was like she couldn’t hear them suddenly well… no… cause everything around her was like slow motion, all the yankiis showing their fists, all screaming their leaders’s names with determinated faces, each of the 3 gangs waving their own flags. All that madness with some guns shooting in the air, iron bars and anything hitting the ground, flashbangs used, throwing things, resonated far very far for Otabe as she recalled what Salt told her a moment ago. Her face suddenly changed and she rushed to Salt’s car, all the noise now hitting her ears. 

Otabe : SALT !!!!!!!! 

Shaku : All right, everyone’s ready… let’s go !! 

Ookabuki : 3 !!!!!! 

Otabe : (feeling her tears coming up) SALT !!!!!!!!! NO, PLEASE..!!!!!!!! SALT !!!!!!!!!!! 

Kokabuki : 2 !!!!!! 

Otabe : NO..!!!!!!!! WAIT !!!!!!!!! SALT !!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt heard her and looked at her with a sad face before reporting back her attention in front of her. 

Sado : What is Otabe doing there ??!! The race is about to start !! 

Shaku : 1 !!!!!!!! 

Otabe : (hitting Salt’s door, crying) SALT ????????!!!!!!!! WAIT, SALT..!!!!!!!!! YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO THAT, YOU CAN’T..!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS UNFAIR, NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shaku : Otabe, hey move please !!!!!!! What are you doing ????!!!! 

Yuko looked at Otabe, then she looked at Salt, wondering. She noticed that Head was giving her an icy stare, Antonio was smiling, like she was sure to win, which was drawing her attention. No time to think further as Souchou was calling her, saying that she was dead. 

Shaku : Girl hey !!!!!!!! FUCK !!! GOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The leaders immediately hit the gas pedal, driving off. 

Otabe : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she felt on her knees, crying) 

Magic : Damn what’s wrong with her ???!!! 

Sado : (who quickly joined Otabe, helping her to stand up) Hey hey it’s okay Otabe, why are you crying ??!! 

Otabe : Salt…!!! 

Sado : She’ll be fine nothing to worry about ! Come on, come with me… 

Shaku : ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, THE PRESIDENTS TOOK OFF LIKE AIRPLANES AND IT LOOKS LIKE HEAD AND SALT ARE ALREADY AHEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY’RE SO FUCKIN SERIOUS THAT IT’S FREAKING ME OUT HIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : They’re really fast !!! 

Shibuya : GO YUKO, GO SALT !!!!!! 

Gakuran : (looking at the Majijo yankiis) COME ON PEOPLE ALL BEHIND OUR PRESIDENTS !!!!!!!! THEY NEED US !!!!!!! 

They all screamed, making noise. 

Katsuzetsu : We’re gonna show these bitches who are we at Majijo !!!!! 

Maeda : I hope we’ll win..!!! 

Center : Let’s see who’s the strongest. 

Scandal : A race like that is interesting !! 

Coby : Antonio will destroy them both that you won’t understand anything assholes ! 

Zombie : Shut up you slut !! Don’t underestimate us !!! 

Red : We are more than you ! 

Kusogaki : It doesn’t mean anything !! 

Bakamono : It’s not about numbers, it’s about strength !!! 

Gekkou : (smiling) Tss. Everything can happen in a race you know losers ! 

Jisedai : We’ll see what kind of face you’ll make when you will taste defeat !! 

Amon : You’ll cry before us, don’t worry ! 

Tsurishi : COME ON GUYS, ANTONIO NEEDS US !!!!! GEKIOKO !!!!!! GEKIOKO !!!!!!! 

All the Gekioko girls cheered their boss. 

Snake : Yabakune are the strongest !!!! 

Kaibun : Majijo are just a bunch of losers that we’re gonna crush !!! 

All the Yabakune girls were booing at Majijo before screaming their president’s names. 

Yuko : (who was catching up with Salt) Girl you could wait for me you know !!! We are together !! 

Salt : Sorry… 

Yuko : It’s exciting, right ?! 

Salt : (smiled) Who do you want to kick off first ? 

Yuko : Well, nobody ! I just want to have a fun race til the end ! As long as competition is tight like that !! 

Bakamono : I like Yuko, she always finds things fun !! 

Sado : (smiled) She’ll never change… 

Torigoya : It brings another dimension, it’s not everyday that we race against Gekioko and Yabakune either ! 

Choukoku : This is the first time… I envy them. 

Nezumi : Mostly when it’s about leaders, it makes things greater ! (smiling) 

Souchou : Oshima, you’re ready ???!!! 

Yuko : Yeaah it’s so cool hahaha !!!! Woooo !!!!!!!! 

Souchou : You’re not gonna smile now !!! 

Antonio : We’re just letting you both know… (looking coldly at Salt) that this is a death race !! 

Yuko : EH ???!!! (Souchou suddenly hit her from the side) WAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!! (She almost hit a traffic lights) 

Sado : YUKO !!!!!!!! 

Shaku : AAAAAAAH, SOUCHOU HIT YUKO EVERYBODY !!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WERE ABOUT TO LOSE HER OH MY GOOOOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YABAKUNE AND GEKIOKO ATTACKED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : (like a little girl) HEY !!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT WE’D HAVE A FAIR AND NICE RACE THE FOUR OF US OOOOOH !!!!!!!! I DIDN’T ASK FOR DEATH !!!!!!! 

Sado : YUKO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, IT’S NOT TIME TO PLAY OUR SISTERS ARE COUNTING ON YOU DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Souchou : Hehehehee, wanna play more ??!! (trying to hit her again) 

Yuko avoided her this time, realizing that Sado was right. 

Yuko : (thinking) “It’s true, damn what I’m doing ???!!! Majijo is actually in danger and our juniors are prisoners, this is serious..!!!! If we don’t win this race everyone dies !!!! (Looking at Salt who was trying to avoid Antonio) Everyone is counting on us..!!!! I was so into the game that I let my guard off… We’re not gonna let them destroy us !!!!” (serious) All right bitches. (looking coldly at Souchou) I was nice and all, now time to get back to business… Super Yuko is mad !!!!!!! Let’s release powers !!!!!!! (Suddenly hitting brutally Souchou from the side) 

Rappappas Old Gen : (happy) Yuko-san !!!!!! 

Sado : That’s our Yuko !!! 

Souchou : GRR OSHIMAAAA !!!!!!!!! AAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko hit her again, not letting her retaliating. 

Yuko : Shut up poor shit !! You were in jail recently so why don’t you just go back there ???!!! (Hitting her relentlessly) Return to your fuckin home !!!!!!!!!! 

Souchou : WAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she crashed)

Yuko : Don’t touch Majijo.

All the Majijo yankiis screamed, going wild, happy, shouting Yuko’s name and Majijo. Yabakune booed at them, angry, starting to throw things.

Shaku : SOUCHOU IS OUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKO SENT HER TO THE DUMP, YEAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUYS, MAJIJOOOO……

Majijo : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : MAJIJO IS TAKING THE LEAD !!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : We’re showing them that they’ll have to better impress us !!!

Kokabuki : Well actually it’s getting worse for us, look !!!!!

Shaku : Oh shit !!!!!!!!!

Yoga : SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!!!

Salt was between Antonio and Head, these ones making it impossible for her to escape. 

Antonio : (smiling) Do you like sandwich, Salt ?! I’m sure you do… (hitting her brutally from the left side)

Salt : AAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!

Bakamono : SALT-SAAN !!!!!!!!!

Head : (looking coldly at Salt) Get off !!! (hitting her brutally too from the right side)

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : These fuckers..!!!!!!! (accelerating to catch up with them)

Shaku : THIS IS BAD EVERYONE, SALT IS IN TROUBLE !!!!!!!!! SHE’S STUCK, THEY HIT HER SIMULTANEOUSLY !!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD..!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Majijo is over, say goodbye Salt !!!!!!

Salt : GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she couldn’t feel her right arm, paralyzed) GGG..!!!!!! DAMMIT..!!!!!!!!

Otabe : SALT !!!!!!!!!!

Head : (cold as ever) Just die !!!!

Salt : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Hehehe…

Katsuzetsu : FUCKIN ASSHOLES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head : Take off. 

Head and Antonio were about to crush Salt together at the same time.

Otabe : SAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOOOOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : WAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : Don’t touch her you cunts !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : (bleeding) Damn you..!!!!!!!

Coby : ANTONIO !!!!!!!!!

Head : Just die too !!!!!!!! (hitting Salt who involuntarily hit Yuko)

Salt : AAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : DAMN..!!!!!!!!!!

Salt was skidding dangerously, her car hood was smoking, making Head and Antonio smile. They accelerated, passing the 2 Majijo bosses. 

Salt’s car automated voice : “ Warning !! 15 secs before explosion ! “

Otabe : HONEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : HOLY SHIT, SALT’S CAR IS SMOKING A LOT THAT’S BAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : SHE HAS TO GET OUT OF IT IMMEDIATELY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All Majijo was worried, tense.

Yuko : (who opened the right door of her car) Salt, jump in !!!!!!!!!

Salt : No..!!!!!!!

Yuko : What the fuck are you saying, jump now or it’ll be too late !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : I’ll stay here !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : WHAT ??????!!!!!! GIRL I’M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE HERE, SO STOP SAYING NONSENSE AND JUMP IN THIS FUCKIN CAR DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HURRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Automated voice : “ 10 secs before explosion !! “

Shaku : OH GOSH PEOPLE, WE’RE IN TROUBLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : You have to save Majijo !!!!!!!!!!! Just go, we can’t let them win !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : I WON’T LEAVE MY FRIEND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON, JUMP IN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (She quickly switched to automatic driving) TAKE MY HAND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING GODDAMMIT, JUST JUMP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (looking in front of her, smiling) It’s already too late for me…

Otabe : (crying) SALT NO, YOU CAN DO THAT..!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME, YOU CAN’T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (sad smile) I’m sorry, I have to… I love you… take care baby…

Otabe : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : STOP, JUMP..!!!!!!!!!!!! SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE MAJIJO’S PRESIDENTS, WE CAN’T DO IT IF WE’RE NOT TOGETHER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE WE IF WE CAN’T PROTECT OUR FAMILY, ARE WE LEADERS FOR NOTHING ????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Automated voice : “ 5 secs before explosion, 5 secs before explosion !! “

Yuko : TAKE MY HAND NOW DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY’RE NOT ONLY GONNA CRUSH MAJIJO’S PLACE BUT ALSO EVERYONE HERE, OUR RAPPAPPAS, OTABE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT ??????????!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : Majijo… Otabe…!!! (suddenly smiling, getting out of her car to take Yuko’s hand) Admit that I scared the shit out of you, right ?

Yuko : (a little surprised, smiling) Girl…

Slow motion, as Yuko was about pulling Salt to her, Head pointed a gun, cold.

Salt : YUKO WATCH OUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : YUKOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : SAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt’s car was destroyed as the girl have had the time to jump in Yuko’s vehicle just when Head had shot at Yuko.

Head : Shit, I missed her !!!!!!!!!

Shaku : JESUS CHRIST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WERE ABOUT TO LOSE THEM..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : THAT HEAD BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All Majijo screamed as they saw how violent was the explosion that destroyed the right door of Yuko’s car and how badly injured were the girls. Yuko had her left arm injured while for Salt it was her right one. Salt quickly took the wheel instead of Yuko, driving with her left arm.

Yuko : You’re okay ????!!!!

Salt : I can do it to the finish line…!!! What about you ???!!!

Yuko : It was close !! Well, I’m still alive so… We need to finish quickly cause we won’t last long !! OH SHIT, LOOK !!!!!!!

Antonio was driving right up to them, smiling, determinated, pointing her gun at Salt.

Antonio : Salt !!!!!! This time you’re gonna join the heavens !!!!!!! Have a good sleep !!!!!!!

Shaku : HOLY SHIIIIIIIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt and Yuko just had the time to put their head down as bullets destroyed the windshield, they were skidding.

Gekikara : YUKOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : Damn they don’t care about the race, they just want to kill us before to finish it..!!!!!

Salt : Isn’t it what they told us at the beginning ??!! It’s death !!! 

Yuko : That’s cheating, they don’t even know how to compete fairly !!! It proves that they’re just a bunch of fuckin cowards !!!!

Head : When are you going to shut up ????!!!! (coming at them too, aiming at Yuko)

The 2 Majijo girls put their head down again. 

Shibuya : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : You bitch..!!!! You won’t get me twice !!!!!! (taking a gun, shooting at her)

BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head : (putting her head down, windshield broken) AAAAAAAH..!!!!!!! 

Yuko : You too you’re seriously pissing me off !!!!!!!!!! (shooting at Antonio)

Antonio too tried to avoid the bullets, having the windshield broken.

Antonio : AAAAAH..!!!!!! FUCK..!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : Go back to hospital you cunt !!!!!!!!!! They need you there !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

She felt the car swerving. Salt’s left arm was shaking, she obviously was in pain, gritting her teeth as Yuko noticed that not only the girl’s right arm was bleeding a lot, but also her stomach ! She opened her mouth in surprise and looked at Salt.

Yuko : Don’t worry we’re gonna end this, hang on !!!!!! (looking furiously at Head and Antonio who were both coming at them) You assholes..!!!! Let’s do it !!!!!!!! Straight to the line, LET’S GOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt accelerated, put the pedal to the floor. Yuko quickly shot Antonio and Head’s car multiple times simultaneously as Salt and herself were coming to them.

Shaku : THEY’RE HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS HEAD AND ANTONIO, THROUGH DANGER, TAKING NOW ALL THE RISKS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOH THIS IS..!!!!!! I CAN’T WATCH, IT’S AWFUL..!!!!!!!! THIS IS CRUEL, WE DON’T KNOW IF THEY’LL BE ABLE TO SURVIVE !!!!!!!!!!

All Majijo was screaming Yuko and Salt’s names, worried, some crying. 

Torigoya : YUKOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bullets were hitting Yuko’s car, Salt keeping her head down while accelerating, feeling the left windows breaking. She was tired, in pain, sweating. Yuko kept shooting Head and Antonio, trying to avoid the bullets, but she was shot at her right arm.

Yuko : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : YUKOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (who closed momentarily her eyes) OH GOSH..!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko kept shooting again, sweating and in pain too, not wanting to give up. 

Antonio : You won’t do..AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head : SHIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio skidded and involuntarily hit Head.

Gekioko girls : ANTONIO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yabakune girls : HEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The 2 leaders were bleeding, stopped in the middle of the road. Theirs cars were smoking and heavily damaged.

Head : THOSE MAJIJO BITCHES..!!!!!!!!

Antonio : DAMN IT CAN’T BE !!!!!!!!!!

They quickly drove off catching up with the 2 Majijo bosses. These ones were coming down to the finish.

Shaku : GUYS, OUR PRESIDENTS ARE COMING !!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON GIRLS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : ANTONIO AND HEAD ARE IN THEIR BACKS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST A FEW METERS, COME ON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minami : Guys, Yuko’s car is smoking under hood !!!!!!!!

Shaku : IT’S LITTERALLY BURNING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOH NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT’S NOT THE RIGHT TIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekioko and Yabakune were smiling, laughing at Yuko and Salt, and all Majijo, insulting them. In Majijo’s side, everyone was tense, worried, nervous seeing the fire getting bigger.

Gekikara : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : SAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : DAMN CAR, CAN’T YOU WAIT TO THE FINISH LINE TO KILL US ????!!!! WITH ALL THE MONEY I’VE SPENT ON YOU YOU COULD AT LEAST DO ME THAT FAVOR !!!!!!!!

Salt looked at her, laughing nervously. They had no issue but even in a critical time like this one, a nervous laugh could come out.

Yuko : (smiled) Looks like we’re fucked my dear… Aah, I didn’t even have time to hug my Rappappas, what a shaaame !! At least calling all my exes… Soo… LET’S DIE !!!!!!!!

Sado : YUKOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : Otabe..!!! (suddenly drifting intentionally)

Otabe : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shaku : PLEASE GODS..!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE THEM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAH, HEAD AND ANTONIO ARE CLOSE TO THEM HOLY SHIT, HEAD IS GONNA SHOOT SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE’S GONNA SHOOT HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (imitated her, giving all what she got, all gas pedal) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : WHAT THE HELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head : THOSE BITCHES, RAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : COME OOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (drifting) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : THEY’RE FASTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : TOGETHEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko and Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : DAMN, THE LINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAH SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE DID IT, MAJIJO WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All Majijo screamed, happy, going as crazy as ever, making noise, burning some stuff. But they all suddenly stopped, seeing the 2 bosses trying to get out of the car.

All the Rappappas : YUKO, SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko coughed, the smoke suffocating her.

Yuko : SALT..!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOF KOF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARK..!!!!!!!!! 

Salt couldn’t really move her right leg.

Salt : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : HOLD ON TO ME..KOF KEUF..!!!!!!!!!! (taking Salt’s arm around her neck and accross her shoulder, grasping the wrist of Salt’s arm, getting out of the vehicle)

They walked away from it.

Rappappas Old Gen : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the Rappappas were rushing to the 2 Majijo bosses when Yuko’s car blowed up.

Yuko : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They all fell on the ground.

Sado : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both of them stood up and rushed to the 2 girls.

Sado : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKO YOU’RE OKAY ??????!!!!!!

Yuko : (smiled) Sadoo… Heaven doesn’t want to take me yet…

Sado : (shaking her head, half laughing, teary-eyed) What are you saying..!!! You scared us idiot !!

Rappappas Old Gen : (quickly joined them) YUKO-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : Guys… (smiled)

Sado helped her to stand up.

Otabe : HONEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEY I’M HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt had her eyes closed.

Rappappas New Gen : SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : (crying) HONEY, PLEASE..!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OPEN YOUR EYES..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (who joined them like all the others) It’s okay I got this !!!! (quickly taking out a wipe and putting it on Salt’s neck)

Just 5 secs later, the Majijo President opened her eyes, her wounds were gone, leaving only scars. Nezumi went to Yuko to fix her too.

Otabe : (relieved) HONEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (stood up) Otabe….??

Otabe hurriedly kissed her.

Otabe : Idiot..!!! (slapped her, voice breaking, teary-eyed) Never do that again !!!!!!! Never..!!!!! (managed to make a smile)

Salt : (embarrassed, head low) I’m really sorry…

Otabe hugged her tightly before they kissed each other for a moment.

Yoga : Salt, you saved Majijo !!

Yuko and her Rappappas joined them.

Yuko : (complicit smile) Hey, survivor ! (giving handshake)

Salt : (smiled back) Yeah !

Yuko : We killed it…

The 2 girls looked at each other for a few secs, keeping their smile before Yuko looked away, seeing Antonio and Head who were still on the ground with both Gekioko and Yabakune girls around them. Their cars had exploded too, leaving each one with important injuries. Yuko went to them, serious.

Sado : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yabakune and Gekioko moved aside to let her pass and a silence settled. All the Rappappas slowly followed her, just like all the girls. She stopped right in front of Antonio who was sitting, looking up at Yuko with a hateful gaze, just like Head who was near her. Yuko looked at each other, serious. Suddenly she reached down, offering her hand, smiling. 

Antonio : You’re too naive… don’t think I’m gonna let it go !!!!! (quickly taking out her gun but Yuko grabbed her hand, twisting it hard) GGG..!!!!!!

Yuko : (serious) Don’t be stupid ! Killing one another has no sense… We’re all the same in this world. Let’s just be allies, friends and stand together once for all ! No conflicts, no war between us… you all can do that !

Head : (mocking her) Stop your fuckin God peace love bullshit !! We’ve been rivals for centuries so we’re not gonna start drinking your words now !

Antonio : We have to get our revenge, crush you all !!

Salt : What’s the point of crushing us ?! Does it have to be using guns everytime and ending up with dead everyday ??!! Your revenge, you know you can always have it in different ways !

Antonio : Whoaa ! I didn’t know that you intended to be a life teacher, Salt… Oshima Yuko and Salt the new God’s messengers, now we’ve seen everything between yankiis !!

Gekioko and Yabakune all laughed at the 2 leaders.

Yuko : (smiled) It’s better than spreading death around by using a gun to take a yankii’s life just to prove that you’re a fearful leader.

Amon : What you all seem to forget in Majijo is that you’re not invincible and always controlling things !!

Yuko : We don’t have that kind of arrogance.

Antonio : You can say goodbye to your Majijo !!!! (quickly called her juniors with her device) Kill them !!!!! WHAT ???????!!!!!!! HOW… HOW..!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (smiling) You seem to forget that we’re not idiots… Cops are useful sometimes…

Head : You..!!!!!

Yuko looked at Nezumi, thanking her with a smile before looking back at Antonio, offering her hand again, smiling. Antonio fixed her before smiling, a sincere smile and took her hand. Salt came to Head, reached down and offered her hand too with a shy smile on her face. Head looked at her, serious, before finally taking it, smiling as well. Souchou came to the 2 Majijo bosses, sighing but finally smiled too, shaking her head. They all fist bumped ! All the yankiis screamed, happy.

Shaku : MAJIJO, GEKIOKO AND YABAKUNE EVERYBODYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yankiis screamed louder, making much more noise.

Shaku : NOW TIME FOR THE FUCKIN PARTYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Everyone went totally crazy ! Yuko was playing, putting her hands on Head and Antonio’s shoulders, jumping, the 3 laughing. Most of the yankiis were taking shopping carts that they stole, and used them, trying to do a race… like Gakuran, Daruma, Team Fondue, Black, Gekikara, Candy, Rookie, Red, KY, Zakoboss, Tsurishi, Demekin. Others were simply in the shopping carts, while someone behind pushed them to crash into others… like Bakamono, Magic, Yoga, Team Hormone, Yuko, Gekkou, Kaibun, Snake, Amon, Coby, Shirogiku, Kurobara for example. Team Hinabe shared their food with some of the Yabakune and Gekioko’s girls. Then some of the main girls of the 3 gangs were taking their cars squealing tires, doing intense drifts in front of the others who were screaming, making noise, using flash bombs or any of their stuff. Music was played, again the club mix version of Freemasons Feat. Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Heartbreak (Make Me A Dancer Club Mix), and Bittersweet from the same artist with the extended one from Freemasons. 

Choukoku lifted Shibuya up against a wall, the 2 kissing passionately. 

Shibuya : (whispering, smiling) Love you…. (kissing)

Choukoku : (smiling, whispering) You’re so gorgeous…. (kissing)

Black and Gekikara were playing with their kids, throwing them into the air while these ones were catching Daruma’s chicken wings ! Gekikara then threw Yuna into the air, high, like very high, shocking and scaring Black.

Yuna : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEY LOOK, HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado and Torigoya were dancing sexy, joining some girls. Yoga, Magic and Bakamono were apparently still playing with a shopping cart and a baseball bat, crashing into other ones. Team Hormone, Team Hinabe and Team Fondue were doing choregraphy. Gakuran was dancing closely with Maeda, both of them smiling.

Gakuran : (smiling) I see a lot of things through your shirt…. (kissing)

Maeda : (smiling) Really….? (kissing) 

Shaku and the Kabuki Sisters were laughing, the Kabuki Sisters imitating Shaku’s excitement when she was commentating the races. 

Salt was behind Otabe, holding a drink, the 2 also dancing closely. They were a little away from the others.

Salt : (whispering, smiling) I really want to rape you right now you know…. (necking her) 

Otabe : (smiled) Mmm…. (playing) honeyy…. my favorite rapist….

Salt : (smiling, whispering) I’m gonna kidnap you baby…. (necking her)

Otabe : (eyes closed) Oohhh, Saaalt…!

Salt smiled before slowly dragging her away from prying eyes.

Center and Nezumi were sitting on the ground, kissing, drinking. Yuko poured water on them by surprise, laughing. The 2 smiled, trying to spray her with their drinks. Then Center called her to give the Majijo leader the big bottle of champagne that she and Nezumi had brought earlier. Yuko took it, putting it inside her pants, playing, making them laugh. She walked like that in front of everyone, smiling, as yankiis noticed her, laughing.

Sado : (burst into laughter) Hahahahahahaha !!!!!!!!

Yuko : (playing) Tonight is getting me so horny…

Everyone laughed hard.

Yuko : (coming to a yankii, kept playing) Wanna drink ??

Everyone laughed hard again.

Yuko : It’s high quality inside… (smiling) Ho Shaku, come here !!!!! I’m gonna shoot !!!!

Shaku : (laughing, filming) You’re fuckin crazy hahaha !!!! Stay away..no hey !!!!! Yuko !!!!!!!!

Yuko ran after her trying to pop the cork. 

Yuko : DAMMIT IT’S STUCK !!!!!!

Torigoya : Hahahahaha !!!!!!!!! Shaku is not turning you on enough !!!!!

All the Rappappas came to Yuko, playing, trying to touch her pants.

Yuko : (playing) HO, SEXUAL ASSAULT !!!!!!! SEXUAL ASSAULT !!!!!!!! MY RAPPAPPAS ARE RAPING ME !!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone laughed hard. She finally managed to pop the cork, spraying everyone around her.

Yuko : YEAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She jumped, singing, everyone joining her, even Gekioko and Yabakune girls. They were all dancing, drinking, smoking weed, kissing.

All : (clapping, dancing) HEY !!!!! HEY !!!!! HEY !!!!! HEY !!!!! HEY !!!!! HEY !!!!! HEY !!!!! HEY !!!!!

Shaku : WHO ARE GONNA FUCK EVERYTHING UP TONIIIIIIIIIIIGHT ???????!!!!!!! IT’S US !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All threw some stuff into the air and on the ground, going wild. The 2 same songs were still playing.

Gakuran : IF YOU DON’T STRIP, THEN I’M STARTIIIING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (taking off her pants, sensual)

All the yankiis in front of the main girls were screaming Gakuran’s name, crazy !

Shaku : (showing the girls to the other yankiis) MAKE SOME NOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone shouted Majijo, Yabakune, Gekioko, but some more specifically, the girls’s names and particularly in Majijo, with Yuko and Salt’s ones.

Yuko : (put her arm around Shaku’s shoulder, pointing at her) GUYS, I THINK YOU ALL CAN MAKE SOME FUCKIN NOISE FOR SHAKU SHE REALLY DESERVES IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WOULD BE RACES WITHOUT OUR COMMENTATOR EVERY YEAR ???????!!!!!!! 

All the yankiis were now shouting Shaku’s name, louder, asking her to get naked !

Ookabuki : Ooh they didn’t forget you Shaku !!!! (laughing)

Kokabuki : NAKED, NAKED, NAKED !!!!!!!!!

Shaku : Nonono hey !!!!! Stop..!!!!!!

Yuko sprayed her with a drink, everyone laughing. Gakuran danced with Choukoku and Shibuya, they were dancing closely, Choukoku between the 2 girls. Everyone whistled, excited.

Ookabuki : Where is Salt ?????!!!!!

Shaku : Ah yeah, we don’t see her !!!

Magic : She’s raping Otabe behind the cars !

Kokabuki : (laughing) This girl is a sex monster, she’s never able to wait a bit !!

Yuko : (taking a mic, laughing) HO SALT !!!!!!!!!!! GIRL YOU’LL TEAR UP OTABE’S PUSSY LATER, BRING YOURS HERE !!!!!!!!!!!! WE NEED TO CHECK HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone laughed hard. Bakamono went to see Otabe and Salt, telling them to join the others.

Kokabuki : (seeing the 2 joining them) Aaah, finally !!!

Yuko : Hey hey come here girl, next to me !! No don’t worry I’m not gonna eat you, no need to hide your pussy like that !

Everyone laughed, Salt smiled. Souchou, Antonio and Head joined them, they all jumped, arms around each other’s shoulders, happy. Then the Rappappas took Souchou, Head and Antonio’s places instead. Yuko was teasing Salt by trying to pull down her pants while they jumped, making remember the incident with the girl before. Salt smiled, blushing, holding them with all her might. Everyone was laughing, whistling. Then all the yankiis sang. Shaku was filming them before filming the girls.

Yuko : (using her mic, interrupting them) Ho ho everyone everyone, come on !! (singing) We’re gonna rock this house until we knock it down (yankiis joining her), so turn the volume loud, cause it’s mayhem ‘til the A.M. !!!!! 

Choukoku and Gakuran joined her with their mics, Choukoku placed on her left, Gakuran on her right, the 3 putting their arms around each other’s shoulders, singing.

Yuko, Gakuran and Choukoku : So baby make just like K-Fed and let yourself go !!!!!!!!!!! LET YOURSELF GOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumping, all the main girls and everyone here imitating them, singing) SAY “FUCK IT” BEFORE WE KICK THE BUCKET !!!!!!!! LIFE’S TOO SHORT TO NOT GO FOR BROOOOOOOOKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : (still jumping with all the main girls) SO EVERYBODY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (waving her hands)

Choukoku : YEAH, YEAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : EVERYBODYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : THROW YOUR FUCKIN SHIIIIIIIRTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (all doing it !)

Yuko : SHAKE YOUR BOOOODYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting Shaku’s camera) WOOOO !!!!!!!!!!! (smiled)

End of the story, thank you for reading guys !

**Author's Note:**

> Having Majijo, Yabakune and Gekioko all together was really important for me, and with a little friendship at the end... cause this is not a pic that we often see. Showing a unity, just all laughing... They were needed to spice the race up a bit, so it was obvious to bring them here :) ! I hope you enjoyed this story, thanks again.


End file.
